Gundam Wing Childrens Songs
by Mika Chang
Summary: These are Gundam wing versions of popular kids songs.
1. Hn

Mika: Hey all! Once again I have a series of song parodies. This time they're for Gundam  
  
Wing. They are insane and will probaly get stuck in your head whether you like it or not. Oh  
  
and I like Quatre....I didn't mean to be so mean to him.....so please don't get to mad at  
  
me.R&R!!!!!!!!Btw...the tune is Frere Jacques/Where is thumbkin/Are you sleeping.  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
God of Death  
  
God of Death  
  
Deathscythe is the coolest  
  
Deathcythe is the coolest  
  
Run and Hide  
  
Run and Hide  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Spandex Boy  
  
Spandex Boy  
  
Omae o korosu  
  
Omae o korosu  
  
So kawaii  
  
So kawaii  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
Heavyarms  
  
Heavyarms  
  
Pretty little clown boy  
  
Pretty little clown boy  
  
Throwing knives  
  
Throwing knives  
  
  
  
Quatre Winner  
  
Quatre Winner  
  
Arabian  
  
Arabian  
  
Just a pretty rich boy  
  
Just a pretty rich boy  
  
Sandrock sucks  
  
Sandrock sucks  
  
  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
Nataku  
  
Nataku  
  
I shall kill the weaklings  
  
I shall kill the weaklings  
  
Injustice  
  
Injustice 


	2. Chibi Duo

Mika: Well here is a parody of little bunny foo foo that took like 2 seconds to write.....not much to say....it stupid......R&R.....  
  
LITTLE CHIBI DUO BOUNCING THROUGH THE FOREST SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM IN THE HEAD  
  
DOWN CAME THE WU-FAIRY AND HE SAID,  
  
"LITTLE CHIBI DUO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM ON THE HEAD I'LL GIVE YOU THREE CHANCES AND IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE THEN I'LL TURN YOU INTO A CLOWN."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
LITTLE CHIBI DUO BOUNCING THROUGH THE FOREST SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM IN THE HEAD  
  
DOWN CAME THE WU-FAIRY AND HE SAID,  
  
"LITTLE CHIBI DUO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM ON THE HEAD I'LL GIVE YOU TWO CHANCES THEN I'LL TURN YOU INTO A CLOWN."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
LITTLE CHIBI DUO BOUNCING THROUGH THE FOREST SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM IN THE HEAD  
  
DOWN CAME THE WU-FAIRY AND HE SAID,  
  
"LITTLE CHIBI DUO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM ON THE HEAD I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCES AND IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE THEN I'LL TURN YOU INTO A CLOWN."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
LITTLE CHIBI DUO BOUNCING THROUGH THE FOREST SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM IN THE HEAD  
  
DOWN CAME THE WU-FAIRY AND HE SAID,  
  
"LITTLE CHIBI DUO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SCOOPING UP THE HEEROS AND SMACKIN' 'EM ON THE HEAD I GAVE YOU THREE CHANCES AND YOU DIDN'T BEHAVE NOW I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A CLOWN."  
  
THE END...OR IS IT? 


	3. Dum Dum Dum

Mika: Here is yet another stupid Gundam Wing parody, this time to the tune of "Three blind Mice". R&R  
  
Three Gundams, Three Gundams  
  
Blowing up OZ, Blowing up OZ  
  
Then they blew up Relena Peacecraft,  
  
And she had to get a skin graft,  
  
She had never seen such a craft,  
  
As three Gundams  
  
**************************************  
  
Spandex Boy, Spandex Boy  
  
Went to a store, Went to a store  
  
Bought a really ugly green shirt  
  
With a matching purple crepe skirt  
  
He wore it till it was covered in dirt  
  
Oh, Spandex Boy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chang Wufei, Chang Wufei  
  
Went swimming, Went swimming  
  
Wearing a bright purple swimsuit,  
  
He saw something and he just had to shoot  
  
But all it was, was a little green newt,  
  
Holy green newt  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mika: That's it for now... And I would just like to take a moment to apologize for this.I had a lot of caffeine.. 


	4. The Chapter Undeserving of a Title

Mika: Mwahahaha! I'm back! *ominous music plays* Nothing to say right here 'cept for three little notes. 1) Maelin's name is probably spelled wrong. Gomen nasaii.  
2) in the part about Quatre, pronounce –kun like fun. I know that's not the correct way to say it, but it sounds better. 3) this is to the tune on Yankee Doodle  
^_^ R&R!! Oh and Heero has two verses, the rest have one. I may add more to this one in the future…possibly…  
Disclaimer: No own GW, Yankee Doodle, or the planet Earth (yet. ^_~)  
****  
  
Heero Yuy came to town,   
Piloting Wing Zero.  
Killed Sakura and Maelin,   
And then Beheaded Kero!  
  
Heero Yuy, won't you say,  
Omae o korosu?  
If you don't I'll make you pay,  
And sick Relena on you!  
  
Quatre winner came to town,   
In a cashmere sweater,   
He has fun with Trowa-kun,  
And an old egg-beater  
  
Chang Wufei came to town  
Piloting Nataku  
Isn't he just so kawaii,  
In that frilly tutu!  
  
Mika: Did I mention I was on medication for some of this? *runs away from Wufei as he reads the tutu part* Until next time! 


End file.
